


Good bye Part Four

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader makes the decision to tell Dean about Maylee with the help of Castiel.





	Good bye Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics! Any mistakes are my own, I haven’t edited this chapter yet.

**Warnings:** Angst

 

You spent the rest of that evening spending time with Maylee. You made her Mac and Cheese for dinner and for desert you let her have a slice of pie that was in the fridge from the other night. Since she didn’t have any homework for the night you decided to let her watch her favorite Disney movie before you made her go to bed. Like usual she threw a fit when it came to bath time but with the promise of pie the next day she cooperated and went to bed with no other problems.

You were about to pour a glass of chocolate milk and clean when you heard a knock at your door. Wondering who would be coming to visit you this late at night you wandered toward the door. Opening the door you saw Castiel standing there.

“Hello y/n,” Castiel said.

“Castiel,” you whispered. “How did you find me? Why are you here?”

“Can I come in?” he asks. “I will answer all of your questions.”

“Okay,” you reply. You move out of the way, so he can walk in.

You walk over to the couch and sit down. You gesture for Castiel to sit down but he remains standing.

“I saw you leaving the gas station earlier, so I followed you,” Castiel says.

“Why did you follow me?” you ask.

“It has been a long time and I wanted to see how you are doing,” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, um I’m doing okay,” you counter. You run your hands through your hair. Your nerves are going crazy.

“I can see,” Castiel replied. “I take it the little girl is your daughter.”

“Yeah, her name is Maylee,” you reply.

“Where is her father,” Castiel asks.

“Um, he’s not around,” you reply. You hope he doesn’t put two and two together since she looks like Dean.

“Can I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully?” Castiel asks.

“I guess,” you reply. Please don’t ask what I think your going to ask you think to yourself.

“Who is Maylee’s father?” Castiel asks. He tilts his head to the side gauging what your going to say.

You take a breath while screaming cuss words in your head.

“Dean,” you whisper.

“I thought so,” Castiel asserts. “She looks to much like him for it to be a coincidence.

“Please don’t tell him,” you plead.

“He deserves to know,” Castiel replies.

“I know, but I don’t know how to tell him,” you start to cry.

“It’s okay y/n,” Castiel reassures you. “I can help you.”

“How?” you reply.

“I can have him “run” into you and Maylee in town while he is in town and you can tell him then.”

“I don’t know,” you reply.

“What don’t you know mommy,” Maylee asks from the hallway. “Who is that man?”

“Hello Maylee, my name is Castiel.” Castiel replies to Maylee’s question. “I am a friend of your mommy’s.”

“Hi Castiel!” Maylee giggles.

“Your suppose to be in bed sleeping,” you reply towards Maylee. You wipe away your tears.

“I couldn’t sleep and heard you talking to someone and I was curious,” she giggles.

“Go back to bed sweetie or you can’t have any pie tomorrow,” you assert.

“Okay,” She pouts. “Goodnight mommy, good night Castiel.”

“Goodnight,” you and Castiel say at the same time.

You wait until you hear her shut her door and you hear a dip in her bed.

“I don’t know if I could face him after all this time,” you whisper.

“He’s missed you,” Castiel replies. “He never stopped looking for you.”

“Really?” you ask.

“Yes,” Castiel replies.

“I’ve missed him too,” you admit. “But I can’t go back to the life of a hunter. Especially since I have Maylee now.”

“I understand where you are coming from, but you know what family means to him,” Castiel replies. “It will hurt him more that he has a daughter and you are keeping her from him.”

“I know, I will tell him,” you reply. “Can you have him meet us at Krouskop park tomorrow at noon?”

“I will make sure he is there,” Castiel asserts.

“Okay, we will see you both there tomorrow,” you reply.


End file.
